The Crimson Orders
Founding The Crimson Orders was founded after the Vampire war when the gods gave them both a gift and a curse to become bloodhunters. HinderFall was getting to be a not so save place anymore due to the raising amount of monsters coming from the marshlands and dark forest. It was due to the aftermath of the Vampires The Order dedicated itself to slaying these monsters and making HinderFall save again. Government Structure The Government of The Crimson Orders is different from most places. There is a council that consist of 3 powerful bloodhunter lords. Lord Vonhath, Lord Barron and Lord Rylore. Each lord looks after one part of the order. There are 3 orders so 3 lords. Anything that concerns the order as a whole will go through the council. Anything that concerns one part of the order will go through that lord. Important Locations * The Keep * Library * Crypt * Order wings * The Misty Mountain Interactions with other Countries What other countries. We don't exist. Orders Order of the Mutant The Order of the Mutant was created when a gnome named Norman Jackle was given the secret by the lycans. He went to work to create the potion that would make them Bloodhunters but would fail many times until finally getting it right. This potion had side effects which made the Bloodhunter that took it have to take mutagens to enhance there abilities causing them to mutate. The leader of the Order of the Mutant is a Goliath named Trok Vonhath (Lord Vonhath). It is said that he has lived and been leader since the creation of the Order and that he must use a special mutagen to stay alive. Emblem of The Order of the Mutant = Order of the Profane Soul The Order of the Profane soul is probably the most looked down upon out of the orders. When the lycans gave the secret to a warlock named Sovok Kane he had a bright idea to mix the two. So he and a group of people went to some ruins and spent many years creating a pool of magic energy that connected to outer worldly patrons and when enters it would test someone’s mind so when they came out they would have a patron and be a Bloodhunter of the Profane soul. The leader of the Order of the Profane soul is a female half elf named Charlotte Rylore (Lord Rylore). It’s is said that every 100 years she must enter the pool again to stay alive. Emblem of The Order of The Profane Soul Order of the Lycan The Order of the Lycan was the first Bloodhunter Order there gift was given to them by Hircine to stop the vampires. They are still around but have stayed silent after its purpose to stop the vampires in Hinderfall was for filled. A small few now reside in the north of Hinderfall upon the peaks of The Misty Mountain where they live in secret and protect the land from evil. The Order of the Lycan must have a new leader every so often since they chose to stay instead of go back with Hircine. The first leader was Harvey Ironwood (Lord Ironwood) and after his death the seat of power has been passed down from generation to generation and now has been passed onto Amber Ironwood current Leader of the Order of the Lycans. It is said she has only been leader for a couple of years. Emblem of The Order of The Lycan = Order of the Ghostslayers The Order of the Ghostslayers is the first order that the lycans created with the idea of them being able to help more with the vampire epidemic that was taking over Hinderfall. Those who chose to follow the Ghostslayer path were those who had an obsession with death and being close to it. They would purposely cause themselves to have near death experiences in order to feel how it felt to die. The potion they took would cause one of those near death experiences, testing to see if the Bloodhunter could handle death and what it would do to a person. Among the first Ghostslayers created there was a elven man named Jark Barron (Lord Barron) who became the leader back then and still is the current leader of the Order of the Ghostslayers. It is said that the gods gave him a gift that his mind would live forever but his body would not. So every 50 years, he goes through a ceremonial transformation where he is killed and reincarnated into a new body. (current race dragonborn) Emblem of The Order of The Ghostslayers Category:Hinderfall Category:Kingdom of Hinderfall